<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soul's Destiny by Hopeless_R</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511135">Soul's Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R'>Hopeless_R</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"O tempo é uma variável inconfundível e inconstante, e que não espera por ninguém que passa em um piscar de olhos e quando se vê já vivemos uma vida inteira. Ele é como gotas de chuva que quando caem podem ser agradáveis ou então severas, e tudo o que se pode fazer é ou se esconder ou então se arriscar e dançar na chuva como verdadeiros amantes."</p><p>[JayDick, Superbat e TimKon]<br/>Iniciado em 31/08/2020 00:33<br/>Atualizada em 29/09/2020 01:07</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cronometrado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uma Fanfic com 3 capítulos (podem aumentar, não sei). Serão postados, uma vez a cada duas semanas.</p><p>Universo:<br/>Esse universo é de almas gêmeas, onde as pessoas conseguem enxergar um cronometro que reduz o tempo ao longo de sua vida, quando eles zeram a pessoa encontrou sua alma gêmea, no entanto, se o cronômetro parar repentinamente, não estando no zero significa que sua alma gêmea faleceu.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitulo 01 - Cronometrado </p><p>
  <em>“Não existe nada de completamente errado no mundo, mesmo um relógio parado, consegue estar certo duas vezes por dia.” </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Paulo Coelho </strong>
</p><p>  </p><p>O tempo é uma variável inconfundível e inconstante, e que não espera por ninguém que passa em um piscar de olhos e quando se vê já vivemos uma vida inteira. Ele é como gotas de chuva que quando caem podem ser agradáveis ou então severas, e tudo o que se pode fazer é ou se esconder ou então se arriscar e dançar na chuva como verdadeiros amantes. Como se complementassem um com o outro. O tempo pode ser cruel com as pessoas, mas ele pode ser vencido, quando as pessoas sabem usar ele a seu favor. </p><p>Mas e se o tempo parar?  </p><p>Nem sempre significa a morte. </p><p>
  <strong>26780 horas, 30 minutos e 16 segundos  </strong>
</p><p>– Patrão Richard, é um prazer vê-lo por aqui. – Alfred dizia polidamente, Richard ergueu o olhar para o mais velho com um sorriso brilhante, jovem e inusitado. O mordomo deu passagem para o garoto que adentrou a tão conhecida mansão. – Devo colocar um prato a mais para o jantar de hoje. </p><p>– Hey, Alfie, não será necessário, só quero pegar algumas coisas que esqueci.  </p><p>– Acredito que o patrão Bruce iria gostar de sua companhia para o jantar, seria uma ótima oportunidade de conhecer a patrão Jason. – Dick ficou quieto por um momento, digerindo o nome do novo Robin, seu substituto, preferindo apenas a se limitar em um sorriso cordial.  </p><p>– Não se preocupe, Alfred. Eu estou meio com pressa já que são duas horas de viagem e os titãs precisam de mim. – Falou, não era totalmente mentira, tinha que voltar rápido para os companheiros para prosseguirem com a missão. Alfred observou o moreno. </p><p>– Assim seja, patrão Richard. – Falou por fim para o rapaz, fazendo Richard relaxar os ombros e seguir para o quarto, esperava não topar com ninguém mais além de Alfred, ele adentrou o quarto com calma, pegando alguns equipamentos que deixava no seu guarda-roupas. Fitou longamente o pôster dos Flyng Graysons e deixou um sorriso mínimo se fazer presente em seus lábios.  </p><p>Sentia falta deles, do circo, de tudo, mas ali estava ele, servindo para o mundo como uma arma contra as coisas que poderiam ameaçar toda a humanidade, não reclamava, gostava disso. Gostava do que fazia. Seu sorriso sumiu lentamente para uma expressão estranha, voltou seu olhar para trás encontrando um rapaz, mais novo que ele, provavelmente uns 4 anos. Jason. Era a primeira vez que o conhecia.  </p><p>O garoto o fitava com certa surpresa e um olhar até admirado, como se estivesse vendo uma lenda viva, o que de fato estava. O garoto estava de frente para o menino prodígio, o garoto de ouro do Batman – e há quem diga que até mesmo de Bruce. 26780 horas, 02 minutos e 20 segundos. Estranhamente aquele número seria lembrado por Richard mais tarde, sua mente tinha guardado o tempo. O tempo que tinha conhecido Jason. Ficaram se fitando por um tempo, até uma expressão suave se fazer presente em Richard. </p><p>– Jason, não é? – Ele indicou para o garoto entrar no quarto, mas o moreno se manteve no mesmo lugar. </p><p>– Se tiver outro garoto de quatorze anos por aqui, me avise. – O moreno mordeu o lábio, Richard ficou em silêncio até que finalmente caiu na gargalhada.  </p><p>– Alfie e Bruce devem ficar doidos com você. – Relatou dando um sorriso para o rapaz, o garoto apenas o fitou, meio confuso, provavelmente não esperando aquela reação tão sincera do rapaz. – Então, novo Robin, hn... Seja bem-vindo a família. – Desejou sincero, Richard não tinha nada contra o garoto, nada mesmo. Voltou-se para as suas coisas terminando de ajeita-las. – Já conhece a mansão? – Assunto. </p><p>– Mais ou menos, é muito grande, parece que dou voltas no mesmo lugar. – Coçou a nuca, fazendo uma careta.  </p><p>– Entendo, foi o mesmo que me aconteceu quando vim para cá. – Ele foi para a estante de livros, pegando alguns exemplares que queria levar. – Com o tempo você se acostuma, mas aposto que você sabe o caminho certo para a batcaverna. – Se voltou dando uma piscadela para o rapaz que ficou com o fitou animado, e que logo ficou com as bochechas avermelhadas, mas não respondeu. O mais velho pegou a mochila e a colocou no ombro. – Bom, Jason. – Ele puxou um cartão preto e entregou para o rapaz. – Qualquer coisa, você me fala. Pode contar comigo. – Aquelas três palavras, certamente marcariam a vida dos dois. </p><p>
  <strong>25923 horas, 42 minutos e 12 segundos </strong>
</p><p>– Jason? – A voz do mais velho se fez presente no quarto do mais novo que estava deitado na cama com o braço engessado. O menino deu um salto e se sentou, fazendo Dick sorrir.  </p><p>– Dick?! O que está fazendo aqui? – Questionou, fazendo  mais velho erguer uma sobrancelha.  </p><p>– Vim visitar meu irmão mais novo, oras. </p><p>– Não sou seu irmão. – Arisco. </p><p>– Bruce te adotou, eu sou adotado pelo Bruce, somos irmãos. Legalmente falando. – Deu uma piscadela marota para o rapaz fazendo o garoto rolar os olhos. </p><p>– Você ainda não me respondeu. – O moreno maneou a cabeça e ergueu o saco de papel mostrando para ele o lanche que tinha comprado. </p><p>– Fiquei sabendo do seu estado e vim fazer uma visita, aproveitar e trazer um... </p><p>– Hamburguer com o triplo chedar... </p><p>– E Bacon, com molho especial no ponto. – Disse se aproximando, Jason sorriu para o rapaz. </p><p>– Yeah. </p><p>– Yeah. – Richard riu juntamente com o garoto e levou a comida até o rapaz que pegou o lanche com todo o desejo do mundo. Começando a comer, Dick fitou o garoto com calma e depois olhou em volta, se surpreendendo em como o garoto conseguia ser organizado. Ele tinha um temperamento bem explosivo para aquele quarto está tão organizado.  </p><p>O silêncio entre eles era acolhedor, Jason finalizava seu lanche rapidamente, enquanto Dick ainda comia o seu com tranquilidade. O mais novo aproveitou e comeu tanto as suas batatas quanto as de Dick o que resultou em um olhar triste quando o moreno olhou para o saco vazio, fazendo o mais novo o fitar penalizado e lhe prometer um lanche o que fez o garoto de ouro sorrir animado dizendo que iria cobrar. Logo o silêncio caiu novamente, mas ele se tornava pesado. </p><p>– Ele não gosta de mim. – Dick voltou seu olhar para o menor que fitava o chão. </p><p>– Quem? </p><p>– Bruce. </p><p>– Ah.... – Ficaram novamente em silêncio, Dick lentamente entrava no espaço de Jason. – Por que você acha isso? </p><p>– Depois disso aqui. – Jason ergueu o braço engessado e o abaixou. – Ele me evita, fala só o necessário e disse que depois que tirasse o gesso iriamos rever a questão das patrulhas. – Dick analisou o rapaz com calma, e ficou quieto por um momento, bagunçou os fios do rapaz em um cafuné, fazendo Jason empurrara-lo. </p><p>– Está se preocupando demais. – Começou. – Bruce não te odeia, esse é o jeito dele. </p><p>– Nem me olhar, Dick? – Questionou exasperado, fazendo Dick rir levemente. </p><p>– Sim. Quando eu torci o pulso, você tinha que ter visto, sem patrulha por três meses, por causa de um pulso torcido. – Falou com calma para o rapaz, Jason voltou sua atenção para ele. – E passou o restante da minha recuperação sem aparecer para comer. – Continuou, o mais novo franziu o cenho, Bruce ainda fazia as refeições com ele. – Ele está se martirizando pelo o que aconteceu com você. Nesse exato momento ele deve estar pensando no que aconteceu de errado, provavelmente se tiver algum vídeo do acidente, deve ter visto umas cem vezes para saber o que foi errado. Ele se sente tão culpado que não consegue aceitar o que aconteceu e tenta ignorar. – Falou com calma para o menino, lhe dando um sorriso caloroso. – Ele gosta de você, mas o Bruce não é o melhor quando se fala em sentimentos.  </p><p>O silêncio voltou a ser acolhedor, Jason abaixou novamente a cabeça pensando na história que o outro tinha lhe contado, Richard sorriu com calma, bagunçando seus cabelos, fazendo ele bufar irritado com o gesto do rapaz.  </p><p>– Sai dessa, vamos para a cozinha, Alfred deve ter algum daqueles biscoitos. – Jason concordou com a cabeça e saltou da cama juntamente com Dick para irem para a cozinha, mas antes que Dick pudesse andar, Jason o abraçou. </p><p>O mais velho se assustou, mas rapidamente se recuperou retribuindo o abraço, para só então Jason se soltar dele e correr para a cozinha. O mais velho soltou o ar com força, ergueu uma sobrancelha, colocou a mão no bolso, maldito tinha pegado seu celular. </p><p>– Jason!  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>15301 horas, 27 minutos e 51 segundos </strong>
</p><p>Richard fitava a fogueira com calma, enquanto mantinha-se de sentinela, todos em volta dormiam ao relento, cansados pelo longo dia de missão que ainda estava inacabada. Soltou o ar com força, já meio cansado, mexeu na fogueira e escutou um barulho, virou o rosto em direção do som, encontrando Jason coçando o olho e se encaminhando para perto de si. </p><p>– Perdeu o sono? </p><p>– Não durmo bem fora de casa. – Respondeu sentando-se ao lado dele, fazendo Grayson sorrir. Dividiu o lençol que o cobria com o mais novo que aceitou. – Você pode ir dormir, eu continuo. – Richard concordou, mas não se moveu. </p><p>– O que está achando? – Questionou, fazendo Jason o fitar de canto.  </p><p>– O quê? </p><p>– Titãs... A missão e tudo mais. – Um minuto de silêncio. </p><p>– Legal. – O mais velho ergueu uma sobrancelha, fazendo Jason soltar o ar com força. – Dick, eles não confiam em mim. – O mais velho abriu a boca e Jason ergueu a mão sinalizando para ficar quieto. – E não adianta você falar o contrário. Wally vive colocando dificuldade em tudo o que faço e Connor sempre parece estar me observando como se fosse furtar alguma coisa. – O olhar azul celeste fitou atentamente o rapaz, fazendo-o soltar o ar. </p><p>– Jay...  </p><p>– Eu sei, uma questão de tempo e bla... bla... – O mais novo o cortou, Richard conseguia ver ele tremendo e não era por conta do frio que fazia e sim pela raiva que o garoto estava conseguindo conter que logo soltou o ar bagunçando os fios. – Quatro meses Dick... – O mais velho passou o braço pelo ombro do mais novo, para acalma-lo. </p><p>– Eu confio em você. – O mais novo olhou para o outro fitando aquelas írises azuladas que se chocavam-se contra as suas igualmente azuis, mas não tão celestes quanto as dele. E para Jason, tudo foi esquecido, com aquelas simples palavras, vindo do moreno nada mais importava. O silêncio voltou, era bem típico aquele tipo de silêncio pelos dois, não era ruim. Era acolhedor e quente, algo que só os dois compartilhavam.  </p><p>– Demorou um pouco. – Richard riu levemente. </p><p>– Acredite garoto, desde que te vi já sabia que você era o mais indicado.  </p><p>– Mas... Depois que eu cheguei você demorou quase um ano para aparecer. </p><p>– Você me ligou e eu apareci, certo? – O mais novo ficou em silêncio diante o sorriso tranquilo de Dick. – Acredite, o meu problema não era com você, e sim com B. – Relatou soltando o ar e bagunçando os próprios fios de cabelo. – Eu nunca te odiei, confiei em você desde a primeira vez que te vi e desde a primeira vez que lutou ao lado do Bat. Acredite você tem uma paixão única na hora de lutar. – Falou com calma. – O meu problema sempre foi o nome, Robin. Ver B passando o manto que eu usei com o nome que minha mãe me chamava para outra pessoa, foi demais para mim, era difícil, mas nunca tive nada contra você e depois de um tempo... Eu vi que você foi a melhor escolha para seguir com o legado do Robin. – Novamente o silêncio veio, Jason analisou as palavras dele e maneou a cabeça.  </p><p>– Como era... Sua vida no circo? – Richard o fitou um tanto quieto, fazendo Jason se arrepender de ter perguntando, mas logo um sorriso nostálgico se fez presente nos lábios do mais velho que prontamente lhe respondeu. </p><p>A noite se seguiu tão tranquila para os dois, Richard contando suas aventuras no circo, as lembranças que tinha de seus pais e do local que vivera, apesar de as pessoas que trabalhavam no circo nem terem algo relacionado com o moreno era uma verdadeira família. O mais velho contou também sobre um dia voltar e encontrar novamente o circo, também reconheceu que uma parte de sua vida ainda com o Bruce, desejou voltar a viver com eles, mas atualmente não se via mais dentro de um local como aquele. Nunca se arrependeu de ter se juntando ao Batman e morando na mansão, apesar das dores, existia muitas lembranças boas com o homem. Seu tutor e pai. </p><p>Dick naquela noite se surpreendera, não se importava em se abrir com Jason, mas o moreno sabia ser tão inesperado, como perguntar sobre sua vida e logo depois também se abrir com ele. Era um passo e tanto que ambos adentravam na amizade que tinham. O moreno contou-lhe sobre sua vida antes do manto, pai alcoólatra e violento, uma mãe viciada em drogas. Certamente Crime Alley não era o melhor lugar para se cuidar de uma criança. E no final, ambos estavam mortos. A vida de Jason Todd nunca tinha sido fácil e o moreno se sentia bem tendo aquela chance que Bruce o tinha dado. </p><p>Jason aproveitava todas as oportunidades que tinha, era sedento por conhecimento, um leitor avido diferente de Dick e que tinha uma paixão por lutar contra o crime maior que a do mais velho, mas a única coisa que o mantinha tão limitado em suas ações era a sua raiva. Pura e indiscriminada raiva. E o mais novo sabia disso, ele ficava com raiva, era tomado por ela e sentia raiva de si mesmo por não saber controla-la, não se importava em machucar criminosos, mas se machuca-se alguém que ele se importava o garoto se sentiria culpado pelo restante de sua vida. </p><p>E Dick já vira isso, um dia ambos treinavam e o mais velho sempre atiçava a raiva do menor com provocações para que o moreno o atacasse sem medir tanto sua força, mas em um dado momento se descuidara, não prevendo um movimento que acabou ambos caindo da plataforma de treino, e para que o outro não se machuca-se o protegeu na queda o que lhe resultou em dois pontos na cabeça e um Jason com cara de cachorro sem dono pelo resto do mês. No dia em que tinha se machucado acabaram dormindo juntos, para aliviar a culpa do garoto.  </p><p>Dick soltou uma pequena risada, fazendo Jason o fitar com uma sobrancelha erguida.  </p><p>– O que foi? </p><p>– Nada. – E lhe sorriu, Jason fitou aquele sorriso e tudo parou para ele, como se o tempo tivesse congelado e ele estivesse preso em uma dimensão. E tudo só voltou a andar quando seus lábios estavam no do mais velho que o fitava estático. O mais novo se afastou, fazendo o mais velho piscar longamente tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. – Jay... O.. Que... Foi isso? – Jason rolou os olhos, ótimo momento para o mais velho travar. </p><p>– Um beijo. – Dick ficou levemente vermelho. </p><p>– Não... Quer dizer... Sim! – Se atrapalhou, mas logo ficou quieto. Mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo ainda o local formigando, Richard procurava as palavras. – Digo... Nós...  </p><p>– Não somos irmãos. – Jason disse fazendo Richard. – Nunca te vi como um irmão e nunca verei. – Dick abriu a boca, mas fechou novamente, ainda se fitavam. </p><p>O mais velho travava uma batalha interna, uma pequena parte de si gritava para não fazer isso, que o mais novo era sim, seu irmão, mas outra parte, uma bem maior, lhe dizia o contrário. Dizia para ouvir Jason e continuar com aquilo, mas e aquele contador irritante que estava em sua visão 15299 horas, 51 minutos e 10 segundos. Richard estava tendo um duelo na sua mente, muitas pessoas não achavam suas almas gêmeas, muitas outras encontravam, mas não queria dizer que iriam ficar juntas. Na caminhada até sua alma gêmea, as pessoas acabavam se envolvendo e uma hora... A magia acaba. </p><p>– Não quero te machucar. – Richard disse, fazendo Jason erguer uma sobrancelha. – O tempo não zerou e se... – Richard não sabia como lidar com isso, Jason por outro lado ficou quieto, mas parecia intrigado, contudo um sorriso se fez presente em seus lábios, fugaz e fugitivo.  </p><p>– Eu não sou de vidro, Dick. – Disse aproximando novamente dele. – Quanto? </p><p>– 15299 horas, 50 minutos e 53... – Foi cortado pelos lábios do mais novo, mas dessa vez foi retribuído, o beijo tímido que logo passou para algo mais intenso e que arrancaria o fôlego de ambos, se separaram minimamente. </p><p>– Tenho muito tempo ainda.  </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p>Certamente... </p><p>Aquilo foi inesperado... </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>14211 horas, 16 minutos e 01 segundos </strong>
</p><p>– Estou crescendo. – Murmurou Jason se olhando no espelho, Richard estava em sua poltrona lendo. </p><p>– Jason, você está com quinze é o que normalmente acontece quando se está ficando mais velho. – Disse mantendo a leitura, Jason se voltou para ele. </p><p>– Eu vou passar de você. – Richard abaixou o livro e ergueu uma sobrancelha.  </p><p>– Não? – Se levantou e se aproximou do garoto. Oh! Ele já estava batendo em seu nariz. – Eu ainda cresço também... Ao menos até meus vinte e um. </p><p>– Não vi muita diferença em você... – Richard riu com a petulância de Jason. </p><p>– Bom você sempre me olhou de baixo.  </p><p>– Não quando estamos na cama. – Richard sentiu seu rosto esquentar e Jason deu um sorriso sacana para o rapaz, golpe baixo. O coração de Dick bateu mais forte e limpou a garganta. </p><p>– Está se preocupando demais com sua altura, não acha? – Questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, fazendo Jason dar uma risada. </p><p>– Não. Quanto mais alto eu ficar melhor, para nós dois. – Dick certamente não queria levar as palavras do outro para o duplo sentindo, mas vindo do moreno mais novo, não podia esperar menos.  </p><p>– Sonhe, Passarinho.  </p><p>– Não custa nada sonhar. Principalmente por que vai acontecer... – Disse se aproximando do mais velho que deu um passo para trás e encontrou a parede. </p><p>– Convencido.  </p><p>– Sempre. </p><p>
  <strong>9630 horas, 41 minutos e 33 segundos  </strong>
</p><p>– Só alguns meses, não é como se eu fosse embora para sempre. – Richard disse enquanto colocava as coisas na mala. O mais novo observava tudo com atenção, todos os movimentos do mais velho. </p><p>– Hn... – Ele cruzou os braços e bufou irritado, fazendo Dick soltar uma pequena risada.  </p><p>– Hey, Jaybird. – Se aproximou do rapaz e beijou com tranquilidade seus lábios. – Logo estarei aqui, quando voltar vai parecer que nunca fui embora. – Jason não disse nada, mas algo parecia errado. – Aconteceu algo?  </p><p>– Eu te amo. – Richard não esperava por uma declaração dessas, a expressão do mais velho suavizou, deixou um sorriso tranquilo permutar em seus lábios e os aproximou dos do rapaz, beijando com calma. </p><p>– Eu vou voltar. – Jason concordou com a cabeça. – Vamos indo? </p><p>
  <strong>9260 horas, 46 minutos e 32 segundos  </strong>
</p><p>Nove mil horas, quarenta e seis minutos e trinta e dois segundos, foi assim que Dick teve a certeza de que nunca iria encontrar a pessoa que lhe completaria, e somente ele e as estrelas testemunharam tal acontecimento. Aquilo o assolou de tal modo que nunca pensaria que aquilo iria acontecer com ele. Ele fechou os olhos tentando ignorar o fato de que a partir daquele dia, ele veria sempre aquele número congelado. Sentia um peso enorme em seu coração, por mais que nunca tivesse o conhecido e visto sua alma gêmea, era triste pensar que a pessoa para com quem estivesse destinado a ter um relacionamento única morrera...  </p><p>Uma pessoa morreu. Sua alma gêmea, mesmo tendo seus sentimentos por Jason, ele iria querer conhecer sua alma gêmea, poderia nunca se apaixonar ter os mesmos sentimentos que tinha pelo mais novo, mas saber que alguém poderia de fato se conectar a ele mais ainda estar morto, lhe era tirste. </p><p>– Hey, Dick. Tudo bem? – Richard voltou seu olhar para o lado encontrando-se com Donna Troy que o fitava preocupada. </p><p>Sorrir. Ignorar. Prosseguir.  </p><p>– Estou sim. – Disse sorrindo gentilmente para a garota que ergueu uma sobrancelha e o fitou, o único problema de Dick era que ele era um péssimo mentiroso. A missão era essencial naquele momento. – Vamos prosseguir. – Ao menos... Tinha Jason. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>9260 horas, 46 minutos e 32 segundos  </strong>
</p><p>Depois de alguns meses no espaço, seu retorno para casa poderia ter sido mais caloroso. O sorriso sem vida de Alfred e sua educação mais polida do que o normal, fizeram o rapaz pensar já no pior, olhou em volta esperando que Jason viesse a passos apressados e fala rápida, lhe contando sobre as coisas que tinham acontecido, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Bruce não o fitava nos olhos, algo tinha acontecido. Algo tinha acontecido com Jason, seu coração parou, seu tempo congelou, ao ouvir por fim o que aconteceu com o mais novo. </p><p>Havia se passado três meses... O equivalente a 2160 horas, seu relógio parara quando Jason morrera. Sua alma gêmea e o seu namorado morreram em épocas próximas. Arriscava-se à dizer que morreram no mesmo dia. O rapaz perdera tudo em um dia só, sem saber. Richard não sabia por onde pisar ou começar, mas provavelmente nos braços de Bruce fora a sua melhor opção. O choro ressentido, contido e agora amargurado. O corpo trêmulo e fraco sendo acalentado pelos braços firmes de seu tutor, e arriscava chama-lo de pai, e esquentando pelo doce chá de Alfred. Sob o olhar atento de ambos ele adormeceu. </p><p>Foi ali que desabou, por que nem todos os homens eram firmes e fortes, pois até a mais frondosa árvore com o seu mais grosso tronco um dia sucumbiria, mas um dia também voltaria a germinar e crescer novamente. Foi ali que contou sobre Jason e ele, foi ali que disse que disse que seu contador tinha parado... </p><p>Foi somente ali que se entregou para a tristeza e quando esteve na frente do tumulo dele, não chorou, mesmo que estivesse desolado e perdido. A flor singela, branca, estava sobre a terra em frente a pedra marcada com o nome de “Jason Todd, amado filho e querido irmão”.  </p><p>– Então realmente tinha algo de errado. – Disse fraco para o nada, como se a conversa com o rapaz, como se ele pudesse lhe escutar. – Meu único erro foi não ter dito que te amava. – Soltou o ar com força. – Eu... – Segurou as lágrimas novamente – Me desculpa... Por não estar lá. </p><p>O silêncio era sua resposta, ele maneou a cabeça negativamente e deu um sorriso. Se levantou e saiu dali, dormiu no quarto de Jason, foi uma noite sem sonhos. Sem nada, com apenas um único desejo. Que Jason estivesse com ele ali. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Continua</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Postergar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heeee como eu previ, acabei aumentando um pouco essa fic kkkk'<br/>Não aguentei e coloquei um ship a mais nessa história<br/>Por que acho eles fofos, mas agora tem um capítulo a mais essa fic :v<br/>Aumentei de um para 4 kkkkk'<br/>Enfim, boa leitura.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">Capítulo 2 – Postergar </p><p>
  <em>“Se o tempo curasse tudo, na farmácia só venderia relógio.” </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Desconhecido </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[9260 horas, 46 minutos e 32 segundos | Dick] </strong>
</p><p>Dick fitava-se pelo espelho com cuidado visualizando aquele contador, aquela variável de horas intermináveis e que não iria parar de se reduzir tão cedo, pois estavam congeladas a anos e assim permaneceriam até sua morte. Aquele pequeno contador que lhe diria quando iria encontrar seu destino, todos tinham um, alguns zeravam outros simplesmente continuavam regredindo por tempos indeterminados até encontrarem sua alma gêmea. Era assim que funcionava, era assim em seu mundo. Todo mundo ligado com o seu, seja na China ou na Austrália, cada um tinha alguém para ser chamado de seu. Alguns tinham sorte de terem os seus zerados outros nunca o encontrariam, alguns outros... Bom... Alguns outros simplesmente paravam. </p><p>E esse era o caso de Dick Grayson, seu contador tinha parado. Congelado no tempo para o todo e sempre, era triste pensar que sua alma gêmea, a pessoa com quem estava destinado a ficar e que se complementariam perfeitamente estivesse morto. Nunca conheceria a pessoa, ele soltou o ar com calma, esquecendo-se que ali tinha o contador congelado, ou simplesmente tentando.  E se Todd estivesse vivo, provavelmente seria mais fácil de lidar com tudo isso. Pois era uma dor inexplicável, era como se as parcas tivessem apenas enfraquecido a linha de sua alma com seu corpo, invés de simplesmente cortá-lo.  </p><p>Era difícil, já que aquele contador ficava em sua visão, invisível para todos, mas visível para ele, somente duas pessoas sabiam sobre aquele contador congelado, Bruce e Alfred, o incomodava como aquele pequeno contador aprecia virtualmente para si. Era estranho pensar que não encontraria essa pessoa nunca mais. </p><p>Ele soltou o ar, ignorando – ou tentando – o cronometro. Lavou o rosto e se arrumou para mais um dia de seu trabalho, pois essa era sua história: </p><p>Um policial do departamento de Gotham, oficial Grayson, que morava em um pequeno apartamento nas redondezas de Gotham, um local simples para um homem simples, e que de noite era um encapuzado sobre o nome de Asa Noturna. Que tinha o cronometro congelado pelo tempo e espaço, e que acreditava que tudo iria ficar bem... </p><p>Não era? </p><p>Ele tremeu com o frio que sentiu e fechou os olhos com calma e quando abriu, ele sentiu seu corpo travar e vibrar. 9260 horas, 46 minutos e 24 segundos. Ele prendeu o ar, não acreditando no que estava vendo, ele não sabia o que aquilo significava, o que estava acontecendo?  </p><p>O cronometro... Voltara? </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[00:00:00 | Bruce] </strong>
</p><p>Era irritante fitar aquele contador zerado, Bruce não aceitava a ideia de que aquilo... Teria por fim zerado, justamente com aquela pessoa. Fazia quatro anos. Quatro anos que aquele marcador tinha zerado e a ideia ainda não tinha se encaixado na sua mente. E a pergunta que sempre fazia para si mesmo era: O que tinha feito para ter que aceitar essas coisas que o destino lhe trazia? </p><p>Clark Kent não era bem a pessoa que Bruce imaginaria que pudesse ser sua alma gêmea, ele até entenderia se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, até mesmo a mulher gato, mas justamente aquele homem? O homem totalmente seu oposto. Poderia dizer que Clark era o sol e Bruce a Luz. Cão e Gato. Água e vinho. </p><p> O homem fechou os punhos irritado. </p><p>A reunião estava acontecendo na base no espaço e ali estava super homem falando mansamente e grave, os olhos percorrendo por todos e parando vez ou outra em si. Ele contava sobre a divisão que fariam para a liga, que havia crescido naqueles longos anos.  </p><p>Bruce odiava aquela ideia, de ter alguém que o possa completar. Era algo tão.... Supérfluo. Que fazia o moreno querer torcer o nariz toda vez que aqueles olhos azuis celestes o fitavam, esperando e aguardando com paciência por algo que o guardião da noite nunca iria lhe dar.  </p><p>Almas gêmeas... Era tolice, mas mesmo assim. Ali estava aquele contador zerado e o olhar zeloso daquele que ele nunca aceitaria estar ligado pelo destino por... Ele.  </p><p>Olhou para seu comunicador recebendo chamada de Dick, ele ficou quieto por um tempo e não aceitou. O silêncio se manteve, até escutar novamente o comunicador vibrar em seu pulso. Clark olhou de relance para ele, claro que ele notaria. Rolou os olhos e se levantou pedindo licença quando a ligação veio pela terceira vez. Ele saiu da sala e foi para seus aposentos com calma. </p><p>– Batman. - Disse firme, o silêncio surgiu e ele podia escutar a respiração pesada de seu filho, ele ficou quieto por um tempo, estranhando o silêncio. – Espero que não seja mais uma de suas conversas fiadas.  </p><p>– B... - Ele começou e ficou quieto, Bruce podia sentir a tensão vir, mesmo que por aquela linha, ele soltou o ar e se sentou. - Desculpa... Eu atrapalhei algo, né? - Ele ficou quieto por um tempo, parecia que o mais novo estava prestes a chorar.  </p><p>– Dick... Pode falar. - Falou baixo e grave, foi quando o choro veio, parecia ter voltado no tempo, quando ele lhe contava aos prantos que sua alma gêmea tinha ido embora. Que seu contador parara, mas dessa vez... Era o contrário. Ambos sabiam que aquilo não era normal. </p><p>Um cronômetro voltar a funcionar? Absurdo. Essa ideia era ridícula, totalmente.  </p><p>Mas ali estava, não como Batman o escutando, mas como B. seu pai adotivo, o escutando com paciência, sabia que para ambos o significado daqueles cronômetros beirava ao absurdo, mas respeitava os desejos de seu filho. Ele o ficou ali em silêncio, quando ele percebeu que ele tinha se acalmado, respirou fundo novamente.  </p><p>– Richard. - Ele podia sentir o jovem se encolher, como se fosse levar uma bronca. - Seja o que tenha acontecido. Se prepare. - Murmurou com calma para ele, o jovem pareceu relaxar visto que soltou o ar, como se tivesse preso por muito tempo. - Pode ser um milagre, mas no nosso mundo, filho. Sempre há um preço.  </p><p>O jovem ficou quieto e parecia absorver o que o homem disse apenas assentiu, perguntou quando é que ele voltava e se despediu. Bruce esperou todo o processo do outro e desligou com calma, ele fitou a parede a sua frente.  </p><p>– É feio bisbilhotar os outros. - Disse Batman sério, Superman abriu a porta com cuidado e sorriu para ele.  </p><p>– Sabe é difícil, super audição e visão raio-x. - Disse com certa diversão, o morcego apenas franziu o cenho o fitando sério. - Fiquei preocupado, não escutei nada. - Falou sem jeito e Bruce sabia que o outro não mentira.  </p><p>– O que quer? - Questionou direto, Clark o fitou longamente e fechou a porta com calma atrás de si. </p><p>– O cronômetro está zerado. - Disse com calma para Bruce que o fitava em silêncio. </p><p>– E... - Incentivou o homem de ferro a continuar com calma.  </p><p>– Faz 5 anos Bruce. - Falou com calma para ele, o homem assentiu. - Precisamos conversar... Passou da hora. </p><p>– Isso é um erro. - Falou o homem com calma, Clark franziu o cenho o fitando. - Isso é estúpido, não acha? Ligados ao destino, isso é baboseira. Eu faço meu destino, Kent. - Disse para ele com calma, se levantando ajeitando a capa com calma. - Nós não temos o que conversar. </p><p>Bruce estava pronto para sair, passando por Superman que segurou seu braço e o colocou contra a parede. Sentiu o toque em seu antebraço, sentiu um arrepio forte. Como um redemoinho se lançando contra ele e o girando em meio a tempestade, sem rotas de fuga. Céus... Odiava aquilo. Odiava sua impotência parente ao que todos chamavam de destino.  </p><p>– Você sente não, é? - Questionou Clark baixo contra seu rosto. - É como uma tempestade, forte, no meio do oceano. Você não tem força e nem eu, quer fechar a escotilha do seu submarino, mas não percebe que já está inundada. - Falou em um tom de desespero. - Céus, Bruce. Eu... </p><p>– Me solte. - Bruce disse, a voz não o vacilou apenas o fitou. - E saia do meu quarto. Vou usar a kryptonita. - Falou firme, Superman o fitou longamente e soltou o ar abaixando a cabeça. Certo.  </p><p>– Como quiser. - Disse saindo do quarto a porta se fechando em um clique.  </p><p>Wayne olhou para a porta e digitou a senha para trancar, sentia dificuldade em respirar e arrancou sua máscara a arremessando para longe. Seu corpo queimava, sua pele estava sensível, ele retirou toda a sua roupa. Odiava como um toque daquele homem o deixava daquele jeito. Estático e perplexo. Era um misto de prazer e angústia. Não gostava. Definitivamente...  </p><p>Suas mãos iam para a própria amadura, retirando-a com dificuldade, respirava ofegante e entrou no chuveiro. Queria se sentir frio... </p><p>Ele sentiu o choque... </p><p>Queria não ter aquilo, mas... Ali estava... A hora zerada de seu contador.  </p><p>O lembrando incansavelmente. Ele arfou, sentia-se quente demais, o chuveiro não estava resolvendo. Merda. Ele fechou os olhos e sua mão envolveu o próprio membro. Xingava Clark por toda a sua existência, por seus olhos azuis preocupados e tristes, por seu controle insuportável e por seus olhares profundos. Céus.  </p><p>Ele apoiou a mão no azulejo a sua frente, enquanto sua outra mão batia em seu membro com intensidade, fazendo sua mente delirar e mandá-lo para longe. Ele podia sentir o calor das mãos do homem em volta de seu braço e a respiração pesada em seu rosto. Achava que ele iria o beijar, talvez... Se ele não fosse o respeitasse tanto, não seria ele a ter que tomar conta das coisas ali. Ele fechou os olhos e se entregou ao prazer.  </p><p>Merda. </p><p>Ele tremeu e gemeu baixo, mordendo o próprio lábio e encostando o corpo na parede, sentindo a água fria o lavar e levar. Fechou os olhos. Por quanto tempo?  </p><p>Por quanto tempo aguentaria? </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[00 horas, 00 minutos, 00 Segundo | Tim] </strong>
</p><p>Se era uma coisa que os morcegos eram bons, era em ignorar as coisas que não estavam a favor deles, a favor no caso, não estar em qualquer plano estruturado e organizado. Ele estava na torre dos titãs, e se incomodava com o cronometro zerado ali na sua frente. Não sabia como era para alienígena clonado, mas sabia que o outro nem sinal de surpresa fez quando se conheceram.  </p><p>Se lembrava perfeitamente de como ficou branco na frente do jovem que Dick apresentara, podia se lembrar perfeitamente de como seu mundo tinha parado e as cores pareceram mais vivas, céus. Os olhos dele eram realmente azuis daquele jeito? Céus... A mão dele era quente. O que diabos Dick falava tanto?  </p><p>Ele sentiu o choque percorrer por seu corpo e ele ficou tenso, se não fosse pelo silêncio que tinha ficado ele nunca teria despertado de seu choque. Dick olhava de um para o outro, Connor sorria cordialmente e soltava sua mão, ele apenas se limitou a cumprimentá-lo e dizer que iriam se tornar bons amigos. A realidade veio por terra, Connor era sua alma gêmea. </p><p>Aquilo iria contra tudo o que ele planejava, mas tocou a vida para frente, não chegou a mencionar um dia sequer ou conversar sobre. Para ele eram amigos, bons amigos. Connor logo se afeiçoou ao Tim e parecia que o super garoto era imune aos seus contatos, ele reagia tão naturalmente e bem, que Tim se sentia péssimo em se perder em um simples aperto de mãos.  </p><p>Odiava como naquele universo deles, o destino lhes dizia o próprio futuro, mas ele se saiu bem, já se fazia quatro anos que estava ali com os titãs, um ano que assumira o manto de robin vermelho.  </p><p>– Hey, Tim! - O garoto olhou para trás e encontrou o mais velho sorrindo para ele.  </p><p>– Connor. - Cumprimentou com calma, o observando com calma, o rapaz se sentou na frente dele pegando o pedaço de pizza do prato do garoto que fechou a cara. - Tem na bancada! Por que não pega o seu? - Questionou no tédio, o outro deu um sorriso de canto. </p><p>– Porque minha mão pode machucar, as que você pega sempre são bem recheadas. - Disse o garoto e Tim ficou vermelho, Connor riu. - Sim, eu já peguei seu pequeno truque, Timbo.  </p><p>– Arg... Por que vocês gostam de apelidos? - Questionou soltando o ar pesadamente, Connor se limitou a rir e continuar comendo, Tim pegou a própria pizza e voltando a comer com calma.  </p><p>– Hey... Você percebeu que o Dick anda meio estranho? - Connor questionou com calma o fitando, Tim ficou quieto o observando por um tempo e deu de ombros, não querendo falar sobre o mais velho - Você não sabe mentir, Tim.  </p><p>– É ele anda, mas eu não sei o que é. - Disse com calma, comendo com lentidão. - Já perguntei e quando ele te responde que está tudo bem, pode ter certeza de que nada está bem. - Comentou, soltando o ar com força, Dick era sempre sorrisos, mas as pessoas mais próximas dele sabiam quando ele mentia.  </p><p>– Ele ficou pálido quando Donna Troy estava comentando que o cronometro dela logo entraria em zero, ele tinha percebido faz pouco tempo. - Disse com calma para ele coçando a nuca. - Ele ficou um tanto nervoso e parabenizou, mas não ficou muito tempo com todos e saiu. - Tim parou e o fitou ficando quieto por um momento e abaixando o olhar um tanto pensativo.  </p><p>Tim sabia que desde que conhecera Dick ele nunca parecia levar bem a palavra cronometro e almas gêmeas em uma mesma frase. Ele desconfiava que o dele tinha parado, nunca zerado, depois de um tempo ele pareceu levar com mais tranquilidade o assunto e até conversar com o Tim sobre. Richard tinha uma visão bem romântica da coisa, mas para ele ter voltado a ficar estranho com isso... Era no mínimo curioso.  </p><p>– Modo Tim Detetive Ativado. - Tim tomou um susto quando o outro estava tão perto de si, ele se afastou e olhou para Connor, odiava quando ele fazia isso, levou a mão para onde para o ouvido sentindo-o quente e formigando, evitava de todas as formas contatos desnecessários com o  outro, percebia que isso piorava sua situação.  </p><p>– Merda, Connor, vou colocar um sino em você. - Disse para ele meio bravo. Tirando a mão do ouvido e o fitando, longamente.  </p><p>– Você não presta atenção nas perguntas, preciso te dar um susto para me dar atenção. - Riu levemente.  </p><p>– O que foi? - Questionou com calma, tentando normalizar sua respiração.  </p><p>– Como está seu cronômetro? - Questionou, o garoto ficou quieto. - Tipo... Eu não tenho, sabe? Acho que é por causa de alguma mutação da clonagem, mas eu não tenho, as pessoas dizem que quando zeram fica insuportável ficar sem sua alma gêmea, que é quase instantâneo a ligação entre as pessoas. - Disse coçando a nuca com calma. - Alguns dizem que é como descer de em uma montanha russa ou então cair em um mar de chamas e nunca se queimar. - Comentou. - É igual na TV? Eles romantizam tanto... </p><p>Tim abriu a boca para falar e fechou, o observando com atenção, então suas suspeitas estavam certas. Kon-El não tinha um cronometro, por isso agiu tão naturalmente consigo, ficou quieto por um tempo. Processando aquela informação, processando as palavras que diria ao outro.  </p><p>– Está zerado. - Respondeu simplesmente, ficando quieto por um momento, vendo se aquela era a resposta certa, Connor olhou para ele por um momento prestando atenção de fato em Tim, ele tinha ficado sério de repente, como se quisesse mais informação. - Ele pinica... Toda vez que o toco é como se minha mão formigasse e uma explosão de calor subisse por meu corpo e se espalhasse. - Falou com calma, seria bom contar a verdade para ele. Seria? Realmente seria? Estava lidando bem com o afastamento. - É intenso, é como se a qualquer momento pudéssemos nos ligar de verdade, mas eu sempre corto. - Connor franziu o cenho. </p><p>– Por quê? - Questionou meio confuso, Tim ficou quieto, sem saber o que responder, a coragem sumindo lentamente.  </p><p>– Por que... - Ele procurou uma resposta, mas ela não vinha ele ficou quieto, seu corpo recuava um pouco, nervoso, Kon percebeu e seu olhar parecia mais intenso sobre o mais novo. - Ele não sabe. - Soltou, pode escutar uma respiração solta e um hn? Prolongado. - Só eu sei. - Tim olhava para baixo e ergueu o olhar para Kon-El. - E eu não sei se prefiro que ele continue sem saber ou se conto a ele. - Falou firme, o rosto vermelho sua respiração travou quando Connor se aproximou e tocou em seu rosto.  </p><p>– Você está falando de mim, Timothy Drake? - Questionou, o rosto dele queimava, a formigação estava forte e ele estava perdido ali no olhar fundo do Super Boy. Tim arregalou os olhos e o fitou longamente. </p><p>– Talvez. - Falou, Kon-El piscou longamente e aproximou o rosto do dele, o beijando com cuidado e lentidão. Tim sabia... Não havia volta ali. </p><p>Havia demorado demais. </p><p>Mas tinha valido a pena. </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p>[Continua]</p><p class="">Capítulo 2 – Postergar </p><p>
  <em>“Se o tempo curasse tudo, na farmácia só venderia relógio.” </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Desconhecido </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[9260 horas, 46 minutos e 32 segundos | Dick] </strong>
</p><p>Dick fitava-se pelo espelho com cuidado visualizando aquele contador, aquela variável de horas intermináveis e que não iria parar de se reduzir tão cedo, pois estavam congeladas a anos e assim permaneceriam até sua morte. Aquele pequeno contador que lhe diria quando iria encontrar seu destino, todos tinham um, alguns zeravam outros simplesmente continuavam regredindo por tempos indeterminados até encontrarem sua alma gêmea. Era assim que funcionava, era assim em seu mundo. Todo mundo ligado com o seu, seja na China ou na Austrália, cada um tinha alguém para ser chamado de seu. Alguns tinham sorte de terem os seus zerados outros nunca o encontrariam, alguns outros... Bom... Alguns outros simplesmente paravam. </p><p>E esse era o caso de Dick Grayson, seu contador tinha parado. Congelado no tempo para o todo e sempre, era triste pensar que sua alma gêmea, a pessoa com quem estava destinado a ficar e que se complementariam perfeitamente estivesse morto. Nunca conheceria a pessoa, ele soltou o ar com calma, esquecendo-se que ali tinha o contador congelado, ou simplesmente tentando.  E se Todd estivesse vivo, provavelmente seria mais fácil de lidar com tudo isso. Pois era uma dor inexplicável, era como se as parcas tivessem apenas enfraquecido a linha de sua alma com seu corpo, invés de simplesmente cortá-lo.  </p><p>Era difícil, já que aquele contador ficava em sua visão, invisível para todos, mas visível para ele, somente duas pessoas sabiam sobre aquele contador congelado, Bruce e Alfred, o incomodava como aquele pequeno contador aprecia virtualmente para si. Era estranho pensar que não encontraria essa pessoa nunca mais. </p><p>Ele soltou o ar, ignorando – ou tentando – o cronometro. Lavou o rosto e se arrumou para mais um dia de seu trabalho, pois essa era sua história: </p><p>Um policial do departamento de Gotham, oficial Grayson, que morava em um pequeno apartamento nas redondezas de Gotham, um local simples para um homem simples, e que de noite era um encapuzado sobre o nome de Asa Noturna. Que tinha o cronometro congelado pelo tempo e espaço, e que acreditava que tudo iria ficar bem... </p><p>Não era? </p><p>Ele tremeu com o frio que sentiu e fechou os olhos com calma e quando abriu, ele sentiu seu corpo travar e vibrar. 9260 horas, 46 minutos e 24 segundos. Ele prendeu o ar, não acreditando no que estava vendo, ele não sabia o que aquilo significava, o que estava acontecendo?  </p><p>O cronometro... Voltara? </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[00:00:00 | Bruce] </strong>
</p><p>Era irritante fitar aquele contador zerado, Bruce não aceitava a ideia de que aquilo... Teria por fim zerado, justamente com aquela pessoa. Fazia quatro anos. Quatro anos que aquele marcador tinha zerado e a ideia ainda não tinha se encaixado na sua mente. E a pergunta que sempre fazia para si mesmo era: O que tinha feito para ter que aceitar essas coisas que o destino lhe trazia? </p><p>Clark Kent não era bem a pessoa que Bruce imaginaria que pudesse ser sua alma gêmea, ele até entenderia se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, até mesmo a mulher gato, mas justamente aquele homem? O homem totalmente seu oposto. Poderia dizer que Clark era o sol e Bruce a Luz. Cão e Gato. Água e vinho. </p><p> O homem fechou os punhos irritado. </p><p>A reunião estava acontecendo na base no espaço e ali estava super homem falando mansamente e grave, os olhos percorrendo por todos e parando vez ou outra em si. Ele contava sobre a divisão que fariam para a liga, que havia crescido naqueles longos anos.  </p><p>Bruce odiava aquela ideia, de ter alguém que o possa completar. Era algo tão.... Supérfluo. Que fazia o moreno querer torcer o nariz toda vez que aqueles olhos azuis celestes o fitavam, esperando e aguardando com paciência por algo que o guardião da noite nunca iria lhe dar.  </p><p>Almas gêmeas... Era tolice, mas mesmo assim. Ali estava aquele contador zerado e o olhar zeloso daquele que ele nunca aceitaria estar ligado pelo destino por... Ele.  </p><p>Olhou para seu comunicador recebendo chamada de Dick, ele ficou quieto por um tempo e não aceitou. O silêncio se manteve, até escutar novamente o comunicador vibrar em seu pulso. Clark olhou de relance para ele, claro que ele notaria. Rolou os olhos e se levantou pedindo licença quando a ligação veio pela terceira vez. Ele saiu da sala e foi para seus aposentos com calma. </p><p>– Batman. - Disse firme, o silêncio surgiu e ele podia escutar a respiração pesada de seu filho, ele ficou quieto por um tempo, estranhando o silêncio. – Espero que não seja mais uma de suas conversas fiadas.  </p><p>– B... - Ele começou e ficou quieto, Bruce podia sentir a tensão vir, mesmo que por aquela linha, ele soltou o ar e se sentou. - Desculpa... Eu atrapalhei algo, né? - Ele ficou quieto por um tempo, parecia que o mais novo estava prestes a chorar.  </p><p>– Dick... Pode falar. - Falou baixo e grave, foi quando o choro veio, parecia ter voltado no tempo, quando ele lhe contava aos prantos que sua alma gêmea tinha ido embora. Que seu contador parara, mas dessa vez... Era o contrário. Ambos sabiam que aquilo não era normal. </p><p>Um cronômetro voltar a funcionar? Absurdo. Essa ideia era ridícula, totalmente.  </p><p>Mas ali estava, não como Batman o escutando, mas como B. seu pai adotivo, o escutando com paciência, sabia que para ambos o significado daqueles cronômetros beirava ao absurdo, mas respeitava os desejos de seu filho. Ele o ficou ali em silêncio, quando ele percebeu que ele tinha se acalmado, respirou fundo novamente.  </p><p>– Richard. - Ele podia sentir o jovem se encolher, como se fosse levar uma bronca. - Seja o que tenha acontecido. Se prepare. - Murmurou com calma para ele, o jovem pareceu relaxar visto que soltou o ar, como se tivesse preso por muito tempo. - Pode ser um milagre, mas no nosso mundo, filho. Sempre há um preço.  </p><p>O jovem ficou quieto e parecia absorver o que o homem disse apenas assentiu, perguntou quando é que ele voltava e se despediu. Bruce esperou todo o processo do outro e desligou com calma, ele fitou a parede a sua frente.  </p><p>– É feio bisbilhotar os outros. - Disse Batman sério, Superman abriu a porta com cuidado e sorriu para ele.  </p><p>– Sabe é difícil, super audição e visão raio-x. - Disse com certa diversão, o morcego apenas franziu o cenho o fitando sério. - Fiquei preocupado, não escutei nada. - Falou sem jeito e Bruce sabia que o outro não mentira.  </p><p>– O que quer? - Questionou direto, Clark o fitou longamente e fechou a porta com calma atrás de si. </p><p>– O cronômetro está zerado. - Disse com calma para Bruce que o fitava em silêncio. </p><p>– E... - Incentivou o homem de ferro a continuar com calma.  </p><p>– Faz 5 anos Bruce. - Falou com calma para ele, o homem assentiu. - Precisamos conversar... Passou da hora. </p><p>– Isso é um erro. - Falou o homem com calma, Clark franziu o cenho o fitando. - Isso é estúpido, não acha? Ligados ao destino, isso é baboseira. Eu faço meu destino, Kent. - Disse para ele com calma, se levantando ajeitando a capa com calma. - Nós não temos o que conversar. </p><p>Bruce estava pronto para sair, passando por Superman que segurou seu braço e o colocou contra a parede. Sentiu o toque em seu antebraço, sentiu um arrepio forte. Como um redemoinho se lançando contra ele e o girando em meio a tempestade, sem rotas de fuga. Céus... Odiava aquilo. Odiava sua impotência parente ao que todos chamavam de destino.  </p><p>– Você sente não, é? - Questionou Clark baixo contra seu rosto. - É como uma tempestade, forte, no meio do oceano. Você não tem força e nem eu, quer fechar a escotilha do seu submarino, mas não percebe que já está inundada. - Falou em um tom de desespero. - Céus, Bruce. Eu... </p><p>– Me solte. - Bruce disse, a voz não o vacilou apenas o fitou. - E saia do meu quarto. Vou usar a kryptonita. - Falou firme, Superman o fitou longamente e soltou o ar abaixando a cabeça. Certo.  </p><p>– Como quiser. - Disse saindo do quarto a porta se fechando em um clique.  </p><p>Wayne olhou para a porta e digitou a senha para trancar, sentia dificuldade em respirar e arrancou sua máscara a arremessando para longe. Seu corpo queimava, sua pele estava sensível, ele retirou toda a sua roupa. Odiava como um toque daquele homem o deixava daquele jeito. Estático e perplexo. Era um misto de prazer e angústia. Não gostava. Definitivamente...  </p><p>Suas mãos iam para a própria amadura, retirando-a com dificuldade, respirava ofegante e entrou no chuveiro. Queria se sentir frio... </p><p>Ele sentiu o choque... </p><p>Queria não ter aquilo, mas... Ali estava... A hora zerada de seu contador.  </p><p>O lembrando incansavelmente. Ele arfou, sentia-se quente demais, o chuveiro não estava resolvendo. Merda. Ele fechou os olhos e sua mão envolveu o próprio membro. Xingava Clark por toda a sua existência, por seus olhos azuis preocupados e tristes, por seu controle insuportável e por seus olhares profundos. Céus.  </p><p>Ele apoiou a mão no azulejo a sua frente, enquanto sua outra mão batia em seu membro com intensidade, fazendo sua mente delirar e mandá-lo para longe. Ele podia sentir o calor das mãos do homem em volta de seu braço e a respiração pesada em seu rosto. Achava que ele iria o beijar, talvez... Se ele não fosse o respeitasse tanto, não seria ele a ter que tomar conta das coisas ali. Ele fechou os olhos e se entregou ao prazer.  </p><p>Merda. </p><p>Ele tremeu e gemeu baixo, mordendo o próprio lábio e encostando o corpo na parede, sentindo a água fria o lavar e levar. Fechou os olhos. Por quanto tempo?  </p><p>Por quanto tempo aguentaria? </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[00 horas, 00 minutos, 00 Segundo | Tim] </strong>
</p><p>Se era uma coisa que os morcegos eram bons, era em ignorar as coisas que não estavam a favor deles, a favor no caso, não estar em qualquer plano estruturado e organizado. Ele estava na torre dos titãs, e se incomodava com o cronometro zerado ali na sua frente. Não sabia como era para alienígena clonado, mas sabia que o outro nem sinal de surpresa fez quando se conheceram.  </p><p>Se lembrava perfeitamente de como ficou branco na frente do jovem que Dick apresentara, podia se lembrar perfeitamente de como seu mundo tinha parado e as cores pareceram mais vivas, céus. Os olhos dele eram realmente azuis daquele jeito? Céus... A mão dele era quente. O que diabos Dick falava tanto?  </p><p>Ele sentiu o choque percorrer por seu corpo e ele ficou tenso, se não fosse pelo silêncio que tinha ficado ele nunca teria despertado de seu choque. Dick olhava de um para o outro, Connor sorria cordialmente e soltava sua mão, ele apenas se limitou a cumprimentá-lo e dizer que iriam se tornar bons amigos. A realidade veio por terra, Connor era sua alma gêmea. </p><p>Aquilo iria contra tudo o que ele planejava, mas tocou a vida para frente, não chegou a mencionar um dia sequer ou conversar sobre. Para ele eram amigos, bons amigos. Connor logo se afeiçoou ao Tim e parecia que o super garoto era imune aos seus contatos, ele reagia tão naturalmente e bem, que Tim se sentia péssimo em se perder em um simples aperto de mãos.  </p><p>Odiava como naquele universo deles, o destino lhes dizia o próprio futuro, mas ele se saiu bem, já se fazia quatro anos que estava ali com os titãs, um ano que assumira o manto de robin vermelho.  </p><p>– Hey, Tim! - O garoto olhou para trás e encontrou o mais velho sorrindo para ele.  </p><p>– Connor. - Cumprimentou com calma, o observando com calma, o rapaz se sentou na frente dele pegando o pedaço de pizza do prato do garoto que fechou a cara. - Tem na bancada! Por que não pega o seu? - Questionou no tédio, o outro deu um sorriso de canto. </p><p>– Porque minha mão pode machucar, as que você pega sempre são bem recheadas. - Disse o garoto e Tim ficou vermelho, Connor riu. - Sim, eu já peguei seu pequeno truque, Timbo.  </p><p>– Arg... Por que vocês gostam de apelidos? - Questionou soltando o ar pesadamente, Connor se limitou a rir e continuar comendo, Tim pegou a própria pizza e voltando a comer com calma.  </p><p>– Hey... Você percebeu que o Dick anda meio estranho? - Connor questionou com calma o fitando, Tim ficou quieto o observando por um tempo e deu de ombros, não querendo falar sobre o mais velho - Você não sabe mentir, Tim.  </p><p>– É ele anda, mas eu não sei o que é. - Disse com calma, comendo com lentidão. - Já perguntei e quando ele te responde que está tudo bem, pode ter certeza de que nada está bem. - Comentou, soltando o ar com força, Dick era sempre sorrisos, mas as pessoas mais próximas dele sabiam quando ele mentia.  </p><p>– Ele ficou pálido quando Donna Troy estava comentando que o cronometro dela logo entraria em zero, ele tinha percebido faz pouco tempo. - Disse com calma para ele coçando a nuca. - Ele ficou um tanto nervoso e parabenizou, mas não ficou muito tempo com todos e saiu. - Tim parou e o fitou ficando quieto por um momento e abaixando o olhar um tanto pensativo.  </p><p>Tim sabia que desde que conhecera Dick ele nunca parecia levar bem a palavra cronometro e almas gêmeas em uma mesma frase. Ele desconfiava que o dele tinha parado, nunca zerado, depois de um tempo ele pareceu levar com mais tranquilidade o assunto e até conversar com o Tim sobre. Richard tinha uma visão bem romântica da coisa, mas para ele ter voltado a ficar estranho com isso... Era no mínimo curioso.  </p><p>– Modo Tim Detetive Ativado. - Tim tomou um susto quando o outro estava tão perto de si, ele se afastou e olhou para Connor, odiava quando ele fazia isso, levou a mão para onde para o ouvido sentindo-o quente e formigando, evitava de todas as formas contatos desnecessários com o  outro, percebia que isso piorava sua situação.  </p><p>– Merda, Connor, vou colocar um sino em você. - Disse para ele meio bravo. Tirando a mão do ouvido e o fitando, longamente.  </p><p>– Você não presta atenção nas perguntas, preciso te dar um susto para me dar atenção. - Riu levemente.  </p><p>– O que foi? - Questionou com calma, tentando normalizar sua respiração.  </p><p>– Como está seu cronômetro? - Questionou, o garoto ficou quieto. - Tipo... Eu não tenho, sabe? Acho que é por causa de alguma mutação da clonagem, mas eu não tenho, as pessoas dizem que quando zeram fica insuportável ficar sem sua alma gêmea, que é quase instantâneo a ligação entre as pessoas. - Disse coçando a nuca com calma. - Alguns dizem que é como descer de em uma montanha russa ou então cair em um mar de chamas e nunca se queimar. - Comentou. - É igual na TV? Eles romantizam tanto... </p><p>Tim abriu a boca para falar e fechou, o observando com atenção, então suas suspeitas estavam certas. Kon-El não tinha um cronometro, por isso agiu tão naturalmente consigo, ficou quieto por um tempo. Processando aquela informação, processando as palavras que diria ao outro.  </p><p>– Está zerado. - Respondeu simplesmente, ficando quieto por um momento, vendo se aquela era a resposta certa, Connor olhou para ele por um momento prestando atenção de fato em Tim, ele tinha ficado sério de repente, como se quisesse mais informação. - Ele pinica... Toda vez que o toco é como se minha mão formigasse e uma explosão de calor subisse por meu corpo e se espalhasse. - Falou com calma, seria bom contar a verdade para ele. Seria? Realmente seria? Estava lidando bem com o afastamento. - É intenso, é como se a qualquer momento pudéssemos nos ligar de verdade, mas eu sempre corto. - Connor franziu o cenho. </p><p>– Por quê? - Questionou meio confuso, Tim ficou quieto, sem saber o que responder, a coragem sumindo lentamente.  </p><p>– Por que... - Ele procurou uma resposta, mas ela não vinha ele ficou quieto, seu corpo recuava um pouco, nervoso, Kon percebeu e seu olhar parecia mais intenso sobre o mais novo. - Ele não sabe. - Soltou, pode escutar uma respiração solta e um hn? Prolongado. - Só eu sei. - Tim olhava para baixo e ergueu o olhar para Kon-El. - E eu não sei se prefiro que ele continue sem saber ou se conto a ele. - Falou firme, o rosto vermelho sua respiração travou quando Connor se aproximou e tocou em seu rosto.  </p><p>– Você está falando de mim, Timothy Drake? - Questionou, o rosto dele queimava, a formigação estava forte e ele estava perdido ali no olhar fundo do Super Boy. Tim arregalou os olhos e o fitou longamente. </p><p>– Talvez. - Falou, Kon-El piscou longamente e aproximou o rosto do dele, o beijando com cuidado e lentidão. Tim sabia... Não havia volta ali. </p><p>Havia demorado demais. </p><p>Mas tinha valido a pena. </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p>[Continua] </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bom eu pensei comigo mesmo, será que o Connor teria? Ele seria um "clone" do Clark, mas ao mesmo tempo não, ele não nasceu naturalmente, então seria interessante ele não ter o cronômetro, visto que ele é uma exceção a regra ou o "desvio do destino". Tim por ser mais novo faria sentido ter o cronômetro e ir em busca da sua "alma gêmea", já que ele nasceu naturalmente para as regras daquele mundo e de alguma forma o "destino" quer encaixar o Connor no mundo.<br/>E é isso aí :v<br/>Agradeço por lerem até aqui!<br/>Até mais.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prazo Final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Obrigada as duas pessoas que corrigiram minha fic &lt;3<br/>Não revisei então estão confiando em vocês &lt;3</p><p>Boa leitura!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="texto">
  <p>Prazo Final </p>
  <p>Capítulo – 3  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“O tempo pode ser medido com a batidas de um relógio ou pode ser medido com as batidas do coração.” </em>
  </p>
  <p>Rubem Alves </p>
  <p>A noite era fria, ele podia contar quantas horas haviam se passado desde que o contador de ambos tinha zerado. Clark estava cada vez pior, tendo aquela ligação renegada cada vez mais. Não conseguia saber como Bruce, seu chefe, o Batman, conseguia ser tão firme e apresentável.  </p>
  <p>Lá estavam eles na festa de gala do Profeta Diário, podia ver ele com seu terno perfeito e a gravata preta, o sorriso prepotente do milionário. Ele o fitava intensamente e bebia com igual força. Louis sabia sobre o ocorrido e estava ao seu lado, tentando controlar um pouco suas bebidas fortes. Clark iria surtar, ele balançou a cabeça, sabia que tinha extrapolado na bebida e agora estava se apoiando nas pilastras e sentindo elas cederem e recebendo cutucadas da sua parceira.  </p>
  <p>Era irritante ver como Bruce se portava perante os outros, como conseguia o ignorar com tanta... Facilidade. Ele respirou fundo, parecia um cachorro chutado, como Louis o chamava vez ou outra quando o objeto de suas insônias era mencionado. Desviou o olhar para conversar com  </p>
  <p>Seu olhar foi para o milionário e ele não estava mais como o centro das atenções, olhou para uma entrada de corredor e lá estava ele o fitando intensamente, e entrando. Céus... Sabia o que era aquilo. </p>
  <p>Não sabia como, mas seus passos o levaram até lá, o levaram para um corredor com uma escadaria e ele subiu, vendo quartos dispostos um ao lado do outro. Ele caminhava escutando o coração do outro, rápido, sabia sua localização, sabia onde estava, mas se deixou fingir que não. Se deixou ser pego e puxado para um dos quartos e pressionado contra a parede.  </p>
  <p>- O que você pretende, Clark? - Disse para o homem com seriedade. - Me fala! O que você quer? O que você acha que consegue nessa altura? - Questionou em seu tom frio, Clark podia sentir a ansiedade em cada poro do homem a sua frente, escutava o coração acelerado, as mãos trêmulas em seus ombros.  </p>
  <p>Quando Bruce percebeu o soltou, a expressão fria, tão contraditória com as reações de seu corpo, ele tomou o passo à frente e puxou seu pulso, o trazendo de volta. O homem tentou se desvencilhar, mas Clark não o permitiu, ele o fitou intensamente.  </p>
  <p>- Você... Eu quero você. - Disse ele tocando em seu rosto e o beijando. </p>
  <p>Não foi negado. </p>
  <p>Foi faminto e necessitado.  </p>
  <p>Bruce Wayne finalmente havia cedido ao destino que os ligava, ao contador zerado em sua mente. O tempo não importava mais, agora era apenas eles dois no espaço infinito para eles. </p>
  <p>. </p>
  <p>. </p>
  <p>. </p>
  <p>[00:00:00] </p>
  <p>Ele tinha despertado no escuro sozinho, ele tremia. Onde estava? Ele estava em algo confortável com toda certeza. Sua mão foi para frente, tentando enxergar algo. Ele arregalou os olhos, sua mão reconhecendo a tampa da madeira. Ele respirou ofegante, tateando desesperado.  </p>
  <p>- Não. - Sua voz saiu rouca e tremendo, bateu a mão ali. - Não! Alguém?! - Ele bateu desesperado ali, a ansiedade crescendo e tomando conta de si, ele tocou em seu próprio corpo, sentindo a roupa fúnebre em si. Alfred teria orgulho de vê-lo vestido parra uma gala.  </p>
  <p>Seu coração constringia e apertava, ele começava a se sentir sem ar, o desespero o tomando. Não. Sentia as unhas rasgarem, ele arranhava e socava, sentia o líquido correr por seus punhos e pulso. Merda. Merda. Ele precisava sair dali. Precisava.  </p>
  <p>Ele socava com fúria, a madeira rangia e cedia, sentiu a terra cair em cima de si. Não... Não podia estar acontecendo isso. Ele puxava a madeira e mais terra caia em si, suas mãos se enfiaram na terra e ele cavava desesperado para o fim daquilo. Ele sentia o peso em si, sua mão puxava em busca de tentar sair dali.  </p>
  <p>Ele segurava a terra e ela cedia, ele rosnou em desespero, como um animal encurralado que sabia que seu fim estava próximo. Ele gritou, e suas mãos voltaram a quebrar o caixão, ele sentiu a terrar cair em seu rosto, mas ele não se importava, ele se sentou e se empurrava contra a terra, seus braços buscando a saída.  </p>
  <p>A sete palmos da terra, escalando por aquele inferno, foi quando a mão conseguiu sentir a brisa de ar e ele ia com tudo se lançando, forçando a terra para cima, quando viu o ar queimava em seus pulmões, seus olhos lagrimejaram, ele se forçava a sair dali. Ele caiu de joelhos tossindo forte a respiração ofegante. </p>
  <p>Uma mão apareceu a sua frente, estendida para si. Ele olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos do demônio.  </p>
  <p>E então... Ele só podia enxergar a raiva e fúria. Ele gritou furioso, os olhos verdes se fechando. </p>
  <p>. </p>
  <p>. </p>
  <p>.  </p>
  <p>Foi ali que se entregou a vingança. </p>
  <p>. </p>
  <p>. </p>
  <p>. </p>
  <p>Vez ou outra se pegava pensando nele, o ano se passou violento e sanguinário, mas sua mente se acalmava quando a imagem daquele jovem percorria por seus pensamentos. As perguntas o rondavam e o tiravam de sua órbita. Como ele devia estar? Será que ele já tinha encontrado sua alma gêmea? Ele se perguntava incansavelmente e todas as respostas eram: Eu não sei ou eu não me importo. </p>
  <p>Mas ele sabia que se importava, ele queria saber, almejava por isso como seu desejo por sair daquela cova com as próprias mãos. Uma parte sua sabia que ele já devia ter encontrado a própria alma gêmea, depois de ter morrido e de certo estava bem. Aquilo o irritava, mas ele se conformava, não merecia o primeiro Robin. </p>
  <p>Se pegava lembrando de quando seu olhar bateu no garoto que saltava os prédios ele, sabia... Sabia que era ele. Sabia que Robin era sua alma gêmea, mas quem era Robin? Quem era o garoto que saltava por prédios e escalava paredes? Um pássaro livre em meio a cidade de concreto.  </p>
  <p>Anos depois ele descobriu que o pequeno Robin tinha um sorriso gentil e uma compaixão incrível. Mas ele ainda tinha seu contador contando e contando. Incansavelmente à espera de sua alma gêmea, mas ele não se importou. Ele seguiu em frente. </p>
  <p>Ele só queria... Ter dito. Antes de morrer que o seu tinha zerado, pelo garoto que saltava os prédios.  </p>
  <p>Pelo passarinho que cantava pela manhã e voava pela noite.  </p>
  <p>Agora sua gentileza havia se tornado cinzas e ele simplesmente não poderia aceitar palavras gentis, quando o seu assassino estava impune e ele... Morto, recebendo lamentações por toda uma vida. Até... Se afogar e cuspir a terra que outrora o sucumbiu. </p>
  <p>. </p>
  <p>. </p>
  <p>. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>[00 horas, 15 minutos, 01 Segundo] </p>
  <p>Dick Grayson vivia, o contador estava ali, girando e girando. Era uma contagem regressiva que o fazia muitas vezes sonhar com Jason, sonhos que começavam bonitos e simples, e terminavam com ele se segurando ao corpo dele em desespero.  </p>
  <p>No começo era horrível, foi melhorando com o tempo, se passaram oito meses e os sonhos pareciam diminuir, como se o moreno se entregasse a realidade que o cercava. O cronômetro havia zerado? não, ele tinha que viver um dia de cada vez e se tornar forte para o que estivesse vindo, começou a se focar mais em seu trabalho e sua vida parecia passar devagar, como em uma parada de ônibus de madrugada: o ônibus passava sem muita pressa, não havia pessoas para subir ou descer. Mas ele estava ali, esperando seu ônibus com aflição, porque a escuridão parecia o engolir. </p>
  <p>Ele precisava respirar... </p>
  <p>Seu contador um dia iria zerar... </p>
  <p>- Está tudo bem? - Questionou Batman, atento a tensão de Asa Noturna que apenas assentiu em silêncio, não... Nada estava bem.  </p>
  <p>Ele olhava frenético para o seu cronômetro, sua alma gêmea estava ali, com eles. Tão perto, era desesperador. Seria um dos capangas daquele capuz vermelho? Seria uma das suas vítimas? Iria perdê-la assim que soubesse quem era? Será que o Capuz Vermelho sabia como ver o cronômetro dos outros?  </p>
  <p>Ele não sabia... Ele definitivamente não tinha como saber... Ele... </p>
  <p>5 muitos, 05 segundos. </p>
  <p>“Vocês estão perto” A voz de Oráculo surgiu, eles subiram com velocidade, Dick queria diminuir o passo, seu corpo tremia e ele não... Não queria viver aquilo de novo. Se ele parasse seu cronômetro pararia. </p>
  <p>- Tem pessoas em perigo. - Disse Bruce firme, Dick olhou para ele e fechou sua expressão, olhando para a frente. 30 Segundos. </p>
  <p>Só havia eles na garagem ao ar livre, sobre o prédio, eles e um homem.  </p>
  <p>Eles e... </p>
  <p>3 </p>
  <p>2 </p>
  <p>1 </p>
  <p>Capuz Vermelho.  </p>
  <p>Dick ficou branco quando o homem se virou e seu cronômetro zerou. Ele, não. Não era possível. Por quê? Podia escutar sua mãe contar que almas gêmeas são o complemento de sua própria alma, que ele podia lhe entender e trazer paz. Uma ligação poderosa, que nunca se quebraria, não importando a situação. </p>
  <p>E por que sentia terror?  </p>
  <p>Ele sentiu vontade de vomitar.  </p>
  <p>- Não... - Richard fitou o outro, ele não conseguia piscar, fitando o outro homem encapuzado, capuz vermelho, sua alma gêmea era um assassino - Impossível... - O destino era imperdoável. </p>
  <p>- Asa Noturna! - A voz do Batman soou, mas aquilo não fez o jovem piscar ou falar, ele sentiu seus olhos marejarem, seu contador havia finalmente zerado e tudo o que ele via era vermelho. </p>
  <p>- Por que ele zerou...? - Disse fracamente, o homem não havia nem sequer movido um musculo. - Não... Você não pode ser minha alma gêmea... É impossível! Quem é você? - Sua voz saiu firme e forte, mesmo que seu corpo tremesse, tentando entender.  </p>
  <p>Até Bruce sentiu o ar fugir quando sentiu o desespero e confusão vir de seu filho. Dick queria gritar, queria tirá-lo dali, sabia que ele não tinha condições para estar ali. Capuz Vermelho agradecia por estar com o capacete em seu rosto, aquilo o deixou em choque. O contator dele tinha zerado? Justo com ele assim? Que... Ironia.  </p>
  <p>Depois cuidaria disso, depois se afogaria em suas próprias emoções de preferência com uma garrafa de Whisky ao seu lado. </p>
  <p>- Você sabe, não é, velhote? - Questionou o homem da máscara vermelha, ele não pareceu abalado com as palavras de Dick Grayson. - Quem eu sou. - Dick Franziu o cenho e olhou para Batman, o homem ficou quieto por um tempo, ele deu um passo à frente e ele ergueu o detonador.  </p>
  <p>Dick respirou fundo e prendeu a respiração abalado ou não, tinha que voltar aquele lugar. Precisava se concentrar. Ele puxou de trás de um pilar um homem amarrado e o revelou. Coringa, com detonadores em volta de si.  </p>
  <p>- Diga a ele... - O coringa ria, altivo e levou um chute para calar boca. </p>
  <p>- B... Quem é ele? - Disse Grayson o fitando, a voz fraca, Bruce soltou o ar com força.  </p>
  <p>- Eu notei, depois de pegar as pistas que ele deixava. Ele conhecia bem a cidade, principalmente Crime Alley, sabia como as máfias funcionavam e como as gangues se relacionavam. Sabia seus esconderijos e como eles eram. Não podia ser qualquer pessoa. - Murmurou o homem. - Além das habilidades, não é qualquer um que tem esse tipo de treinamento. - Falou obscuro. - Precisei de DNA para comprovar que de fato eu não estava vendo um fantasma... </p>
  <p>- Blablabla Você é tão dramático Batman. - Disse o Coringa com tédio, recebendo um chute de Capuz Vermelho. </p>
  <p>- Diga, Batman.  </p>
  <p>- Jason. Jason Todd. - Batman disse obscuro. O coringa entendeu o que se tratava e começou a rir escandalosamente.  </p>
  <p>- Como é?! Me sinto honrado nessa reunião em família. - Dick abriu os olhos e olhou para Jason, negando com a cabeça. - É como uma piada fatal! - Coringa continuava a rir altivo. - E seu garoto prodígio é alma gêmea de um assassino! - Continuou rindo alto e escandaloso, quebrando o tenso silêncio entre eles. - O garotinho de ouro, Robin ou Asa Noturna... Que ironia, deve estar chateado morceguinho. - Jason rosnou em fúria e deu um golpe no ombro do Coringa o desacordando. </p>
  <p>- Por quê? Agora? - Richard jogou palavras ao vento, o Capuz Vermelho rosnou contra ele.  </p>
  <p>- Fique fora disso, Asa Noturna. Meu assunto é com o Morcegão. Depois nos resolvemos. - Foi então que as coisas começaram a ruir, uma explosão no pilar principal da garagem e agora, a gravidade pesava contra eles.  </p>
  <p>Richard e Bruce se moveram com agilidade, assim como Jason e levava o coringa pela gola com facilidade, Dick saltava pelos escombros que caiam e lançou seu gancho para o prédio ao lado assim como os outros dois. Um acima do outro, o homem viu estarrecido a perseguição, tinha que fazer algo. Entrou no prédio e podia escutar a luta e quebrar de paredes logo acima.  </p>
  <p>Não. </p>
  <p>Dick subia as escadas com velocidade, escutando os dois homens lutarem e as palavras um contra o outro. </p>
  <p>“Você me substituiu logo! Não se vingou por mim! Você nunca me viu como seu filho... Apenas como seu soldadinho de chumbo” </p>
  <p>Não... Jason. Pare, ele viu que não tinha mais escadas e seguiu o barulho, janelas. Não. Ele abriu a própria janela e olhou para cima. Jason iria cair. Bruce segurava o Coringa e Jason um em cada lado. Ele viu, Jason fazer Bruce escolher. </p>
  <p>- Você só pode salvar um, Batman. - Gritou Jason furioso, Batman se forçava para puxá-lo rangendo os dentes. Quando o homem viu o que o mais velho fazia aquilo o irritou. - Não se preocupe, eu escolho por você. </p>
  <p>E ele se soltou, Dick o viu se soltar, viu o desespero de Bruce, gritando não a mão vazia. Seu coração parou e ele se preparou conseguindo por uma fração de segundos pegar Jason que o fitou surpreso. Agora sem o capuz só com sua máscara simples, cobrindo seus olhos.  </p>
  <p>- Não me solte. - Disse Richard. - Por favor...  </p>
  <p>Pediu segurando-o com firmeza e tentando o puxar, não podia perder ele novamente. Seu coração batia forte ele o puxava. Jason não entendia, ele foi puxado e ambos caíram no chão. Jason se sentou e logo Dick veio ofegante tocando em seu rosto, custando a acreditar que ele estava ali.  </p>
  <p>Ele o abraçou com força e o trouxe para si. </p>
  <p>- Mesmo que soltem sua mão ou você se solte. Eu irei buscá-la para que não se solte. - Disse Richard a voz embargada e abafada, Jason não tinha reação para aquilo, até o abraçar de volta. - E não se perca mais.  </p>
  <p>- Desculpa, Dickie. - Ele sentiu o toque em seus fios, lentos e cuidadosos, e antes que ele pudesse pensar em algo a escuridão veio.  </p>
  <p>E... </p>
  <p>Tudo se apagou. </p>
  <p>. </p>
  <p>. </p>
  <p>. </p>
  <p>Richard Grayson olhava Bludheaven com calma, o vigilante da noite estava ali novamente. Ele pensava em várias coisas. Todas voltadas para o moreno mais novo, o homem que voltara dos mortos e agora assombrava os pensamentos dele. Jason não tinha dado notícias, mas mesmo que estivesse triste, ele sabia que ao menos o homem estava vivo, talvez não do lado certo, não ao seu lado.  </p>
  <p>A ligação o deixava ciente de como o coração do homem estava, furioso como ondas nos rochedos e triste como as melodias de uma noite solitária. Ambos sabiam que a solidão para almas gêmeas era a pior coisa que existia, era pior do que ver seu contador congelado no tempo mesmo que faltando um minuto para encontrá-la.  </p>
  <p>Almas gêmeas separadas era como um uivo solitário, sem força.  </p>
  <p>Mas pelo menos, sabia que ele estava vivo e bem. </p>
  <p>Vivo. </p>
  <p>Bem.  </p>
  <p>Palavras que soavam frias, mas para um corpo físico estava bom. </p>
  <p>Ele respirou fundo, encerrou sua noite de vigilância e retornou para casa. Retirou sua roupa com calma e cuidado, e foi tomar um banho para ir dormir. Quando terminou de se arrumar ele sentiu um vento frio. Tinha achado que tinha fechado a janela, se aproximou e viu um saco de papel pardo com a marca de um hambúrguer que gostava.  </p>
  <p>Ele piscou longamente e pegou com lentidão, escutou um barulho de alguém desembrulhando um hambúrguer, olhou para o lado da sacada da escada de emergência e ali estava Jason, comendo como se nada tivesse acontecido.  </p>
  <p>- Wow... Cabeça de passarinho. Coma seu Hamburguer com o triplo cheddar, enquanto ainda está quente. - Resmungou continuando a comer </p>
  <p>– E Bacon, com molho especial no ponto. - Completou Richard com um sorriso. </p>
  <p>- Yeah. - Respondeu Jason saboreando o próprio hamburguer. Dick deu um meio riso e começou a comer </p>
  <p>O silêncio era preenchido, não havia tic-toc de um relógio nem a contagem regressiva para se verem, o contador não era a importância naquele momento, apenas a presença simples de ambos. </p>
  <p>- É verdade? - Questionou Jason, quebrando o silêncio. - Seu contador zerou? - Ele o fitou com calma, e Dick respirou fundo, assentindo.  </p>
  <p>- Sim. - Respondeu com calma franzindo o cenho, estranhando a pergunta. - O seu não? </p>
  <p>- Ele zerou, Dick, a anos atrás. - O moreno mais velho o fitou surpreso, o que queria dizer? Ele tinha outra alma gêmea? - Zerou quando vi um pequeno passarinho percorrer Gotham, com aquelas roupas verdes e uma sombra atrás. - Dick ficou surpreso e o fitou longamente. </p>
  <p>- Eu... Não sabia. - Murmurou e Jason assentiu.  </p>
  <p> - Fiz questão de deixá-lo sem saber. - Murmurou dando de ombros. - Quando me disse que o seu não tinha zerado, eu não acreditei, mas percebi que por mais que estivéssemos juntos, não tínhamos aquela ligação que todos dizem ter. - Comentou. - Então, sua alma gêmea é o Capuz Vermelho, e não eu. - Dick se engasgou em seco e bebeu o refrigerante inteiro. - Faz sentido. - Riu o homem, dando de ombros. Dick franziu o cenho, e ficou quieto, ele tocou em seu queixo com calma.  </p>
  <p>- Não, Jason. Foi preciso alguém apertar sua mão para finalmente completar nossa ligação. - Disse com um sorriso leve, Jason o olhava de baixo, já que estava abaixo da janela e Dick com o corpo de fora. Eles se beijaram daquela forma, lentamente e suavemente.  </p>
  <p>Jason se levantou e entrou na casa, Dick o abraçou pelo pescoço e eles se fitaram longamente, para novamente se beijarem. </p>
  <p>Ele definitivamente estava bem. </p>
  <p>. </p>
  <p>. </p>
  <p>. </p>
  <p>[FIM] </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enfim, terminei essa fic!<br/>Espero que tenham gostado, até a próxima.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Boa noite, uma fic pronta (yesss)<br/>Ela tem uns 3 capítulos, que finalizam a história, mas dependendo de como minha inspiração andar, posso aumentar os capítulos. (don't Know)<br/>Enfim, é isso!<br/>Obrigada!</p><p>Próxima Atualização: 14/09</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>